


OVM

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Spencer is the hottest chef in town. OVM is the hottest restaurant in town. Nathan gets to sample both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OVM

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)'s prompt of Leverage, professional chef!Eliot/Nate, my compliments to the chef

_OVM_ was the hottest restaurant in town. The waiting list was longer than the Nile. Celebrities and power players knifed each other in the back to get reservations. All because of two things: the mysterious chef and his exquisite creations.

Eliot Spencer wasn't the hottest chef around just because of his culinary skills. Shoulder length, sable hair, diamond blue eyes, soft smiles and muscles, muscles, muscles. A hint of danger topped off this delicious confection of a man. No one knew who he was, no one knew where he came from. All anyone knew was his skill as a chef was only rivaled by his skill as a knife fighter. There were rumors that Spencer participated in underground fighting rings but no one had any proof whatsoever.

That's why the company sent Nathan. With a ten million dollar insurance policy, they wanted to know everything about Spencer. Only by browbeating and outright intimidation was Nathan, a lowly insurance agent not a celebrity or a corporate power, able to get a reservation. From the completely packed dining room to the plate of beautifully tasteful food set before Nathan, he figured their investment was sound. But the company paid him to make sure, so he requested a private meeting, to give his compliments to the chef. The maitre d reluctantly showed Nathan into a sumptuously appointed office.

Nathan felt the jolt of attraction the second he saw him, saw the tired, but happy smile gracing that mouth. Chef's whites immaculate despite being in a busy kitchen all night, blue jeans peeking out from under his coat, and of all things, black cowboy boots.

"Mr. Ford, how can I help you?" Spencer pulled at the tie holding his hair, running his scarred hands through the strands, messing them up, tousling them, making Nathan wish it was his hands in those strands.

"I just wanted to thank you for a lovely meal." Nathan sat back in the chair, leaving more space for the other man as he leaned back on the front of his desk. Trying to affect casualness, trying to put Spencer out of temptation's grabbing range.

"Yeah?" His voice was as soft as his smile, bashful in a way that was utterly endearing.

Nathan was half afraid he wasn't going to get out of here without making an idiot of himself. "How do people describe it? Orgasm by way of the mouth?" He grinned. "I gotta say, Mr. Spencer, I agree."

"Eliot, please." As that smile got sweeter, Nathan got more desperate to taste it.

"Nate," he said, returning the invitation to a closer intimacy.

~*~*~*~*~

Frustrated didn't even begin to describe Nathan's state of being. Not only was he in a perpetual state of arousal because of that man, all that flirting and bantering, not answering a single personal question but teasing Nathan with half answers and innuendos. And then leaving Nathan wanting when he had to go back to work. He had waited in the parking lot for Eliot to leave, hoping to find out if the rumors were true. But somehow had lost Eliot's trail somewhere between the restaurant and two streets away. Nathan would never live this down if anyone found out. Never.

He retraced his steps, going back to his car. He'd tried again tomorrow night to find out if the rumors of Eliot fighting in underground rings were true. His apartment was dark but Nathan didn't bother turning on the lights. He knew where everything was and it wasn't like there was anyone else there to move anything out of its place. He glanced over where he knew his bar sat but decided against alcohol tonight. Good wine and a fully belly were enough to get him to sleep tonight. He stripped down to his boxers, moving to his closet to throw the suit inside.

Yelped, trying to jerk away from big hands that grabbed his upper arms. A slightly shorter, solid body slammed into his own, forcing him flat against the wall.

"Why were you following me?"

"Eliot?" Nathan involuntarily shivered when he realized who was pressed so intimately against his back. Eliot smelt of exotic spices. "What the hell? You broke into my house?"

"You tried to follow me. Quid pro quo, Nate." Eliot let up on the force, merely resting his muscle heavy weight against Nathan's body, hands curled around his arms now instead of restraining. "What I want to know is why?"

Nathan shrugged a shoulder, hoping deflection would work. "I'm attracted to you. I was hoping to get some private time without work interruptions."

Eliot's chuckle wuffed warm air across the sensitive nape of his neck. "You're attracted, all right, but that ain't the reason you followed me."

Nathan opened his mouth but the words vanished, all mental functions ground to a halt. Eliot was rocking his hips, layers of cotton and denim were the only things between Nathan's ass and Eliot's hard cock. Those hands left his arms, the jangle of a belt being undone herald the loud clack of an opening zipper. Nathan's breath stuttered, his mind completely blank except for the burning want. Arms now free, he pushed down his own boxers. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. He didn't give a damn. Ego, superego, were both dormant and gone. His id wanted this so badly his hands were shaking, his hips tilting, back a needful curve, legs wantonly spread, ass pressing back and begging to be used.

Ears rang with Eliot's soft, dark chuckle. Nathan whined, low and pleading, when hot breath ghosted across his ass. Whined turned to moan as he was licked opened. He scrambled against the wall, writhing, trying to find an anchor, but nothing held him to this earth except restraining hands on his hips and a wicked tongue in his ass. That tongue finally ended its torment, trailing up his back, licking at his shoulder, plundering his mouth. Nathan moaned at the dark flavors of his ass and saffron, gratefully swallowing knife-nicked fingers stretching him.

"Fuck, the way you ride my fingers. Are you hungry, Nate? Hungry for my cock?" Whispered, dirty, naughty, Eliot's voice made him shuddery and honest. He nodded so hard, needing this so much, unable to form words that weren't Eliot's name.

The slide inside was perfect, the cock in his ass was perfect. Thick, spreading him open, a beautiful burning stretch that made his nails scrape at the wall, that made his eyes clench in exquisite agony, that made his breath stutter on Eliot's name.

"Beautiful." Eliot impaled him, slow, relaxed, confident that he had all the time in the world. Nathan had no choice but to enjoy the leisurely ride. Each thrust its own journey, each caress from a scarred hand its own celebration, each kiss its own destination.

Nathan flew away, sensation and sultry pleasure the only things in existence.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nathan woke in his big, soft bed with a big, heavy weight curled around him. His ass was wonderfully sore, his mouth was kiss-bitten, and his fingers still ached from clenching and grabbing and holding on so tight. The wide shoulders under his arm were marked from his fingers, Eliot's mouth just as bruised as his own. He idly wondered if Eliot's cock felt as raw as his ass. He couldn't remember ever having that much sex in such a short amount of time.

Eliot stirred, nuzzling Nathan's ear. "You still ain't gonna tell me why you tried to follow me last night?"

Nathan sighed. He'd figure it out anyway, not as if Nathan didn't leave paperwork with the company's name on it all over his apartment. "I work for IYS and there've been rumors you're engaging in dangerous activities. Activities which might endanger the success of your restaurant."

Eliot's soft chuckle surprised him. Most people reacted with offended anger. "Yeah, they're true."

And of course, he would just outright answer in the worst possible way.

"You do realize IYS is going to rescind your policy, right? If you keep endangering yourself, they won't carry you." Nathan stopped breathing when Eliot's hand wandered down to his cock.

"Well, you're just gonna have to keep me too busy to look for a fight then, ain't ya?"

Nathan thought that was a damn fine plan.

The End


End file.
